beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Viper DraSerpent P:SF
Viper DraSerpent P:SF is a defensive-type bey that belongs to Bhav. It evolved from Burn Serpent WA130 D after it was chosen as the legendary bey of Spring. Viper DraSerpent has been blessed with the power of Draciel Viper and has also been fused with the strength of a dragon. This power enables Viper DraSerpent to become one of the most ferocious beys to ever battle. Parts Face Bolt The face bolt depicts "Serpens", one of the 88 constellations of the night sky. The constellation represents a snake being tamed by the snake handler "Ophiuchus". The design is a dark-yellow cobra showing its sharp fangs on a black background. Energy Ring DraSerpent's energy ring is red and it depicts the red skin of the cobra. This color also transfers to the beast of the bey. The design also shows the sharp fangs on Serpent with two slight protrusions in the ring. These serve as a reminder that Serpent is a very dangerous bey. Clash Wheel Viper is an amazing wheel that upgrades the defense of the bey. It is positioned lower than most wheels so it can defend against all attacks, regardless if they are low or high. It also contains three slots on the side of the wheel that activate when needed. When activated, three small spikes from each slot emerge and greatly decrease the opposing beys rotation power. Viper is known to be one of the best defensive wheels to ever be created. 4D Spin Tip P:SF is a great defensive tip that is able to fend off any attack. This spin tip contains many spiked protrusions which cause the oncoming attack to redirect itself back at the attacker. These spikes can also be used in a offensive situation as they can decrease spin power and rotation. Dragon Equip DraSerpent is one of the few beys to have been equipped with a dragon part. This part enables DraSerpent to go extremely fast, to the point that it cannot be seen when it moves. Special Moves Red Serpent Fury DraSerpent starts off by spinning rapidly around the stadium. Then the serpent beast will arise and bare its fangs toward the other bey. While doing this, it will attack the opposing bey from all angles in rapid spurts with its multiple spikes until the enemy bey loses most of its spinning power. Ultimate Move- Radioactive Strike DraSerpent starts off by pulsing a red light. Then it spins toward the opposing bey and attacks head-on. The serpent beast arises and starts to hissing loudly, creating a mini-sandstorm. Finally, Viper DraSerpent strikes with overwhelming power and throws the enemy out of the stadium. This move utilizes the many slight protrusions on the clash wheel and spin tip to attack with overwhelming power. Red Serpent Counter When an opposing bey launches an attack, DraSerpent stays in the path of the oncoming attack and unleashes it serpent beast. The beast will then glare at the attacking bey with its red eyes. Once it is hit, DraSerpent will use the spikes on its spin tip to spin around the bey to dodge the attack. Dragon Move- Ultra Serpent Stealth DraSerpent begins with unleashing its inner beast. This beast quickly spreads out its newly obtained dragon wings and roars at its opponent. DraSerpent then quickly moves around the stadium with its hyper-speed. It goes so fast at this time that it becomes impossible to see its movements.